The Imperium of Taraak
by Draco Olim
Summary: The Imperium of Taraak, for the last hundred years has been the beacon of light and hope, standing firm against the enemies of man, women. But when the Nirvana returns from 'The Voyage' the men of Taraak must forsake their past prejudices with the women to fight an even more foul enemy. For they are the stealers of bodies, revengers of minds, Harvesters of Souls.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a Crossover with multiple series, mainly warhammer and Vandread, beginning at the end of the anime.

Note: A few things in the original plot will be changed. Also, if anything feels unexplained please bring it to my attention but also realize it is likely that it will be explained in later chapters.

Imperium of Tarak

Chapter one

The Taraak Diplomat named Alexander Calik fidgeted slightly in his seat. He was being sent to neutral space to discuss peace terms with Mejere, and to discuss a 'co-habitation' experiment between men and women. Calik was on a _desert_ class battlecruiser called _Man's Conviction_. _Man's Conviction_ was an impressive ship, two and a quarter kilometers long, three quarters kilometer wide, and a half of a kilometer tall, it was capable of transporting up to five thousand soldiers. It had an overlapping sphere of coverage from its Mass Accelerator Cannons, missile silos, and anti-fighter turrets and counter measurs that covered most of the ship. It's main hanger housed two hundred fighters, one hundred bombers, and four hundered boarding/attack vessels for planetary offensives. Calik leaned forwards onto his elbows, the Prime Minister certainly wanted to give the women a show of force. At the moment _Man's Conviction_ carried nine thousand passengers of the Imperial Taraak Guard, or simply Imperial Guard. two and a half thousand infantry, fifteen hundred armour crewmen, and one thousand Artillery personal. Calik looked up from his desk when someone knocked at his door.

"Come in." Calik answered. The door opened to reveal a Kasrkin, part of Alexander's 'personal bodyguard'. Calik completely understood that while the Kasrkin squads were assigned to protect him, he had no doubt that they had orders to kill him should he disgrace Tarak, man, or Grandpa.

"Sir." The Kasrkin saluted Calik, acknowledging Calik's rank, all government positions on Tarak required military service and participation.

"Yes, what is it?" Calik asked the man, with the Kasrkin's helmet on Calik had no way of identifying the Kasrkin.

"We will be approaching the Mejere Pirate base in roughly two hours, I was told to notify you." Reported the Kasrkin. Calik nodded.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Said Calik, the Kasrkin saluted again and left Calik's quarters. Calik slumped in his chair. The Kasrkin had always unnerved him, they were the elite of the elite soldiers from the fortress-war world of Cadia, Taraak's only other colonised world besides Taraak itself. Cadia had always had a deeply ingrained military upbringing, and the world had been put to the test when it was invaded by the Harvest*. Thought to have been defeated, after three months without support from Tarak the fortress-war world was victorious against the Harvest, successfully pushing the Harvest off world. The first planet to ever do so on record. Calik arose from his desk. He showered quickly, shaved, and put on the uniform of his military rank, Brigadier General. Calik made his way to the bridge of _Man's Conviction_. Calik entered the bridge.

"Room!" Shouted a Chief Petty Officer Second Class. The entire room stood at attention.

"At ease." Calik ordered. The bridge crew sat back down and went back to work. Ordinarily an officer of the guard would not be saluted at or would have any authority over naval personnel, but Calik had been put in charge of the entire diplomatic mission, so he had authority over both Guard and Naval personnel.

"How is he?" Calik asked the Captain of _Man's Conviction_, a man named Runch.

"He's doing fine sir. ETA is 120 minutes." Runch reported.

"Are we within com-link range?" Calik asked him.

"Yes sir." Runch confirmed.

"Then lets get a connection." Calik ordered.

"Are you sure that is a good idea sir?" Runch asked.

"If we don't all they're going to see is a massive warship appear on their sensors. Tell me Captain, what would you do in such a situation?" Calik asked the Captain.

"Faire point sir." Runch nodded. "Communications Officer, get me an uplink connection with the Pirate base, video feed if possible." Runch ordered.

"Yes sir." answered an young officer, a Lieutenant. "Getting frequency now. Video feed not possible sir, preparing audio now sir." Reported the Lieutenant.

"Very well, open connection." Ordered Runch.

"Yes sir." Answered the Lieutenant.

"Mejere Pirate Base, do you read?" Asked Runch into the connection. The Bridge was quiet.

"What's up?" Asked a high pitch voice cheerfully. Everyone on the bridge waited for their ears to melt or their heads to explode. After about ten seconds of waiting they decided that the whole 'head explode if you talk to a woman' theory was just a load of cap.

"Hellooooo?" asked the high pitch voice of what everyone assumed to be a female.

"This is the I.T.S. _Man's Conviction_ of Taraak for the Taraak and Mejere negotiations reporting in." Calik reported.

"Really, we don't have you on are scanners? Wait, you're from Taraak, what is it like there? what do you eat? what do you do for fun? what are your names? do you like parties, what about cake? Silly question everyone likes cake!" ranted the voice of the female. Calik slowly sighed, his shoulders sagged, and his palm met his face.

* * *

Clare was sitting beside Pinkamena Diane in the communication center when she just started rambling off as if she was talking to someone.

"Uh… Pinky, who are you talking to?" Clare asked Pinkamena.

"Oh, the men from Taraak of course, I was just asking them what their favorite kind of icing was." She said innocently.

"Pinkamena Diane," Clare told Pinkamena, using her full name to get the point across that she was being serious, "I will take over with communicating with the men, I want you to go tell the communication officer that we have made contact with the men, is that understood?" Clare told Pinkamena.

"Okiy dokiy lokiy!" Pinkamena smiled and bounced off to find the communications officer.

* * *

Calik was messaging his temple, he honestly couldn't tell which kind of female he hated the most, the ones that ate your innards, or this kind, maybe their strategy was for him to turn his gun on himself. Then suddenly the ranting stopped. Calik instinctively looked up.

"Hello?" asked a different high pitched voice.

"Yes?" Runch asked cautiously.

"I apologize for my friend, she isn't very...proper, I ask for your forgiveness." Pleaded the new voice.

"Understood, you are forgiven." Calik said to the female.

"Thank you, please identify yourself." ordered the female.

"This is Brigadier General Alexander Calik aboard the I.T.S. _Man's Conviction_ reporting into Mejere Pirate Base, reporting in for negotiations of Taraak-Mejere treaty." Calik said into the connection.

"We do not have you on raydar, please transmit your coordinates." Replied the female.

"Understood." Calik said, he nodded to Runch, turning of the com piece to talk with the crew without being easedropped on.

"Transmite are location to the females, also send them level three information about the _I.T.S. Man's Conviction_ to them. Have all weapons loaded but not hot, bring us to level two combat readiness." Ordered Runch. The Bridge crew acknowledged his orders and went about their tasks with practised discipline.

* * *

Clare's console pinged as the information from the men downloaded. The Taraak ship was roughly 100,000,000 kilometers away and was moving roughly 50,000,000 KPH. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw the ships specs. Her mouth drooped when she read that the men were transporting five thousand troops, not including naval personnel.

"Clare!" shouted the voice of the second in command of the pirates, Buzam A. Calessa. Clare gulped,

"Y-yes ma'am?" Clare said fairly terrified. She knew that BC was infact a male but it was just so hard to comprehend.

"Move." BC ordered and took Clare's place at the communication consul.

BC sat down at the communication consul. She pressed the gem button on her neck to change her voice to her male version.

"This is Tenmei Uragasumi, commander of Taraak Intelligence, identify yourself immediately!" BC ordered into the consul.

* * *

Calik and Runch both were surprised when they heard the unmistakably male voice come through the com-link. They had both dismissed the notion of a Taraak Officer stationed at the Pirate base. Apparently he and the Captain were wrong.

"This is the I.T.S. _Man's Conviction_ notifying our position. ETA to your base is two hours." Runch reported.

"Your mission is diplomatic in nature correct?" Uragasumi demanded.

"That is correct." Calik responded.

"Then why are you transporting five thousand troops in a desert class battlecruiser?" Uragasumi demanded.

"Commander, you of all people should understand our distrust of the females. We will speak further upon our arrival." Calik told him bitterly.

"Very well." agreed Uragasumi.

* * *

BC sighed.

"Well, there not here to attack us." BC told the gaggle of girls that had formed around her. There was a general sigh of relief from the crowed. BC stood up, ready to give her orders.

"I want all senior staff and the three males summoned to the conference room, immediately!" BC ordered. The communications crew scrambled to complete their orders. BC then turned her voice back to its female setting.

* * *

Hibiki was grumpy to say the least, ever since he had gotten back he had been quarantined. Supposedly to stop an inter-gender incident from happening. Bart and Duelo were in similar situations. They had been separated and while not in a cell per-say, they certainly weren't allowed to wander around freely.

Get up." Ordered a familiar voice from the door of his locked room/apartment. Hebiki looked over to see Barnette. Ordinarily Hibiki would sneer at her, but her tone was one of fear and worry, not of arrogance and authority. Hibiki cautiously got to his feet.

"Lets go." Barnette told him. They walked briskly. They were in the Pirates base itself, on a moon, not in the Nirvana. Hibiki followed Barnette, his frustration rising whenever he passed a female who wasn't on what was now known as 'The Voyage'. They would flinch whenever they saw him and would immediately start whispering.

"Ignore them." Barnette told him. Hebiki grumbled but complied with the suggestion. Hibiki and Barnette eventually entered what appeared to be some sort of mission briefing room filled with all of the senior staff, the captain and Hibiki's fellow men.

"Thanks Barnette, Please take that seat Hibiki." BC ordered Hibiki.

"You mind telling us why in the hell you had me locked up like a criminal!" Hibiki demanded.

"I thought I already told you, the Nirvana has crew members that were not on the voyage and as such they are unused to male contact, as such, we had you contained in suitable quarters." BC explained to Hibiki. Hibiki mumbled a few choice words under his breath and unhappily sat down in his assigned chair.

"Know, I imagine you're wondering why you're here." BC said.

"Obviously." Hibiki remarked. BC sighed at Hibiki's attitude, it was apparent that he had not taken kindly to his treatment.

"Around ten minutes ago we made contact the the Taraak diplomatic forces, they will be here in around one-hour and forty-minutes. The Tarakk Diplomatic forces consist of one _Dessert_ class battlecruisers with five thousand Imperial Guard personnel onboard. If that was not enough, all of the Guard personnel are Cadian." BC reported to the group. The women all had confused or uncaring looks. Hibiki's mouth fell open, Duelo's eye's widened considerably, and Bart out-right fainted.

"And why should that mean anything to use BC." Jura asked, flicking her blond hair.

"An excellent question Jura, if you don't mind explaining this BC." The Captain said with a knowing smile.

"The Cadians are from the planet named Cadia, the only other male colonized world aside from Taraak itself." BC explained. there were a few raised eyebrows, Mejere was the only colonized female world after all, so the news that the male's had already began to expand was a bit of a surprise. "Cadia is a fortress-war world, meaning its entire purpose is military. Cadia's only duty to to the Taraak Empire in the production of soldiers." BC told them. To the women this was an utter shock. Military service on Mejere was something you did only when you had no other choice. "Combat doctrine is taught by the time the children are able to walk, it is said that any Cadian who can't field-strip his own gun by age ten was born on the wrong planet. At age fourteen all who are considered combat worthy are drafted into the Cadian Youth Army, better known as whiteshields, which is part of the Planetary Defense Force, or PDF called the Interior Guard. From then on they pledge their lives to the defence of Cadia and the Empire of Taraak. At age eighteen those in the Cadian Youth Army are drafted into the Imperial Guard or remain in the Interior Guard. Even those who do not remain in military service are fulfilling some rear-echelon role essential to the upkeep of the immense defensive army and are expected to maintain their skills and remain vigilant, stepping up to fight should the Internal Guard be overwhelmed. Cadians are given the very best wargear. Hibiki, as I understand it, before the Vanguards you made military equipment for the Cadians, correct?" BC asked Hibiki. Hibiki nodded.

"Yeah, I worked on their stuff, rifles, armour, tanks, helmets, you name it, I've made it, and thats what makes me scared of the Cadians even more, I know the quality of their stuff." Hibiki said, looking around the room, seeing the disturbed faces of the females. If the Cadians were able to make Hibiki admit openly that he was scared of them, they must be some kind of people. BC nodded.

"As you can see, the Cadians are not to be trifled with, Captain?" BC said addressing the Captain.

"Yes BC?" The Captain asked.

"I wish to make this information known to the crew and to the Mejere personnel at our base at this time." BC purposed to the captain. Captain Mango took a moment to think, one one hand, revealing this information could have a negative side-effect to the negotiations, on the other hand, not having this information known could lead to a confrontation, and from what is known about the Cadians so far, it would be a confrontation that the women would lose. Mango considered her options carefully.

"Very well, send out this information to the crew and Mejere personal." Captain Mango said, BC nodded.

"BC, what about their space faring capabilities, what are they?"Meia asked BC.

"Their main ship that they are sending is a _Dessert _ class battlecruiser called _Man's Conviction_. Which is a two and a quarter kilometers long, three quarters kilometer wide, and a half of a kilometer tall ship, it can carry two hundred fighters, one hundred bombers, and four hundered boarding/attack vessels for planetary offenses. its main ship batteries are Mass Accelerator Cannons or MAC's for short, their main MAC capable of firing a five meter by fifteen meter projectile of depleted uranium covered with a titanium alloy at 30,000 Kilometers per second, the normal MAC's fire a two by five meter projectile at 15,000 kilometers per second, the ship is also well stocked with missile silos and anti-dread defenses." BC reported. At this point the women were abundantly moved with surprise and fear, it appeared that the men were sending a ship that could assault or destroy an entire planet.

"Uh...wow." Meia said in a shocked voice.

"They also have space craft that are in some way similar to our dreads." BC told them. Everyone in the room began conversing about the information they had just learned. "They are expected in about an hour-and-a-half. Captain, permission to inform the crew of the mens arrival?" BC asked Mango.

"Granted." Mango said nodding to BC.

"I want everyone on their best behavior while the men are here, are very lives might well depend on it." BC told them. "Dismissed, and someone pick up Bart, he's begining to drool on the floor."BC ordered. Everyone left the room Hibiki, Duelo, and Bart, when he woke up, were informed that they were now free to walk around where they wish, anything they could do in an hour and a half couldn't be worse than what several thousand Taraak soldiers could do.

There was a general feeling of surprise and shock when the information on the Men's arrival and the Cadians was revealed to the crew. Jura however, was delighted,

"Surely Barnette, amongst so many men there must be at least on who is worthy of giving me his seed." Jura said in delight. Barnette sighed, knowing full well that there would be no way to get Jura to shut up or change her mind at this point.

* * *

Cinthia was in her quarters when she got the newsletter about the men on here datapad. It had honestly shocked her deeply at the male's capabilities, but it also confirmed her views of them, they were savages, uncivilized and barely intelligent, devoid of any kindness or compassion. Cinthia had not gone on the voyage, as such her view of men was about the same as any other from Mejere.

* * *

Calik was dressed in a decorative uniform, it was a tan and light brown colour scheme, adorned and embroidered with golden threads. Numerous metals covered his chest. Attached to his shoulders was the pelt of a feline animal native to Taraak, on his left hip, in its sheath, was a sword, a saber to be precise. On his right hip he had a pistol that fired a one-inch diameter bullet. Calik had called an inspection of the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth Platoon of the 203 Cadian Regiment as well as his Kasrkin bodyguard. Calik walked up to the dais after inspecting the men personally to address the men in front of him.

"Good afternoon men!" Calik shouted to them so that all of them could hear him.

"Good afternoon sir!" they shouted, coming to attention.

"In one and a half hour, we will be arriving at the Mejere Pirate base, when our gunships dock, we will deploy in paraid-presentation Omega-Bravo-three pattern. We will be drilling through this until you have met my expectations, platoon leaders, you know where your men are supposed to be, brief them once I have finished speaking." Calik ordered. "Well, get to it!" he shouted. They all saluted and immediately went to work.

* * *

Hibiki, Duelo, Bart, and the rest of the gang were together in the hangar along with a large number of females who wanted to see the men arrive, the rest were either in the observation deck or were watching the video feed.

* * *

Calik stood in the bridge, the only part of the ship that let you see what was outside of the ship, not by a window, they were structural weaknesses. The outside of the ship was covered in cameras, the bridge had several screens allowing you to see the space outside of the ship, and it was actually in the center of the ship, the hardest part to destroy unless you hit the reactors, in which case everything was destroyed. At the moment he was watching the pirate base on the surface of a moon revolving around a gas planet. The base was on the surface of the moon,

'Pointless, it would be better protected if it was underground, and all those windows are a huge risk.' Calik thought to himself. Fighter squadrons and the odd Vanguard were already patrolling the perimeter, relaying information to the ship's officers and the female pilots.

"General?" asked a voice behind Calik. Calik turned around to see Lord Commissar Lendik behind him.

"The men are on the gunships and are awaiting the launch orders." Lord Commissar Lendik told Calik. Calik nodded,

"Right, have the Kasrkin join me in my gunship, and I would like you to accompany my as well Lord Commissar." Calik told Lendik, while Calik had no authority over a Lord Commissar, Lendik was inclined to join him to ensure discipline.

"Of course." Lendik told Calik and the made their way to the gunships.

* * *

Calik and his kasrkin guard were in a troop deploying gunship, as were the 1st-5th platoons of the 203 in their own gunships. Calik had ensured that commissars were present among the men. While Calik had a firm belief in Cadian discipline, he was still worried that they might open fire on the females. Calik had ordered to the commissars that any man who open-fired on the females without reason or permission would be shot. The commissars knew their orders and so did the men. Calik felt the shuttle vibrate and knew they had left the ships hanger.

* * *

Barnette Orangello watched indifferently as the men's ships landed. The moment the shuttles landed the men rushed-no, not rushed, their movements were to precised for that word, hurried perhaps, out of their craft and and began assembling into lines, a first it seemed random, but after a few seconds she could see a clear formation. Barnette realized they were in armor, and had their weapons with them. She felt a fresh wave of hate and disgust for the men for their lack of trust.

The Taraak infantry formed into their assigned spots as they had practiced. Two perpendicular horizontal columns of men, six men deep, formed. The outer two files on both sides, the ones closest to the females, turned outwards to face the female crowd. They stood at ease, their feet apart with their rifles pointed at their left foot, all magazines were loaded and safeties off, the men were ready for any treachery from the females.

Meia was impressed with how the men had formed up, there had been not a word from them and they had deployed with discipline that she reluctantly admitted wished her pilots had. The men now stood in what Meia assumed to be a parade formation, they were completely unmoving, their faces covered with helmets that had faceplates. Once the men had were in position, one more shuttle flew into the hanger. The wind generated from the craft caused most of the females to become staggered, and a few even fell over.

* * *

Calik walked out of his gunship once it had landed,

"PARADE ATTENTION!" shouted an officer, the entire room of men immediately went to attention, raising their left legs so that their thighs and fore legs bent in a ninety degree angle, and then slammed their feet back down, creating a resonating 'slam'. Their heels together, toes apart, rifle barrels at their left shoulder and the butt of their rifles at their right hip. Calik walked down the files of men to the edge of the columns. Their Calik stopped and waited for someone of authority to converse with him. Soon a part of three approached Calik. One an elder female, a young, brown skinned female, and a pale female in a decorated uniform.

"Good afternoon." the elderly female greeted Calik.

* * *

Mango greeted the Taraak oficial politely, with his heavily armed bodyguard and the few hundred Cadians in her hangar, Mango didn't want things to go sour in the first few minutes.

"Greetings, I am Brigadier General Alexander Calik, this" Calik said pointing to a man to his right wearing a black overcoat and a red hat, "Is Lord Commissar Lendik. these are the Kasrkin, my bodyguard." Said Calik, pointing to the group of men that had gathered closely to him. "AND THIS" Shouted Calik turning to the rest of the men "IS THE 203 CADIAN REGIMENT!" Calik shouted. The formation of men gave an enthusiastic war cry.

"Is that really necessary General?" asked the Mejere diplomate in an irritated tone.

"Completely." Calik told them.

"If we could move to a more private area to discuss matters of peace." Mango interjected, hoping to avoid a battle.

"Of course, lead the way." Calik said, motioning to them.

* * *

When Calik, Lendik, the Kasrkin and the female officials began to leave the men were given the signal to split up and guard the gunships. Calik and his entourage were led into a meeting room of sorts, six Kasrkin followed him into the room and stood at attention behind him and the rest waited outside the room. Calik and Lendik took their seats and the females sat in there own.

"Now, to begin," Calik started, "I must ask that Hibiki Tokai is returned to Taraak authorities, him being the son of Grand Emperor Lord Grandpa, I am sure you understand our reasoning at wanting him back, as well as his modified Vanguard." Calik requested politely.

"And I am sure that you understand that we must keep such valuable technology for ourselves and Grandma." the Mejere diplomate respond.

"Hold on, Hibiki's Vanguard is in the position the Caption Mango." BC protested, earning a look from Lord Commissar Bendik that could cut adamantium as his hand moved slowly to the pistol on his right hip. The conversation turned into diplomatic babble after that.

Authors Note: So what do you guys think, please Review.

Note: Also, if you would like me to write a story of the Harvest attacking Cadia before continuing on with this please tell me, vote in the reviews or PM me if you would like the vote to stay private. Guest reviews that are voting will not be counted to prevent spamming, you can only vote once. If no one votes, I will flip a coin on my own.

* The Harvest has planet side troops. They will be described and expanded on later or in the planet-siege of Cadia.


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter, in the first paragraph it said that _Man's Conviction _was carrying nine thousand troops, that is a typo, the ship is carrying five thousand troops, not including Naval personnel.

The Imperium of Taraak

Chapter Two

The day ended. The base's night cycle had began. All sides agreed to end negotiations for the day and continue tomorrow.

"Should we return to our ship or will I and my men stay on base?" Calik asked the Captain of the Pirates.

"Why of course you can stay, I am almost insulted that you think we are so low as to not offer you and your men a place to sleep." Mango replied, smiling. While no headway in anything substantial had been made, at least the men and women aren't shooting each other...yet.

"Well considering we thought you might eat us I'd say that is an improvement." Lendik bitterly remarked.

Mango frowned, the man had been glaring at BC since the start of the negotiations, his index finger twitching occasionally. Calik himself could almost feel the waves of disgust resonating off of Lendik.

* * *

The men of the first five platoons of the 203rd were assigned rooms. They were very confused with the aesthetic look of everything, clean curves instead of the blocky, overbearing frames they were used to. The softness of the beds, the abundance supply of fresh water. It was all baffling to the men. It was certain the the women share a laugh when the men first saw the Gardens, their mouths agape and their eye's bulged.

* * *

Julian Spencer was in the cargo bay, along with the rest of the 3rd platoon as the negotiations were taking place, as well as the other four platoons of the 203rd. When they had been given the signal to rest most of the men just crowded around the gunships, trying to stay away from the females as much as possible. The females acted similar and crowded around the opposite end of the hanger. Whispers, rumours, and speculation quickly spread through the two groups like the wind of a Taraak desert storm or a northern Mejere blizzard. The two sides flashed looks at each other like adolescence children still in schola. The men were told to bring extra rations of every kind due to the fact that if the females did spring a trap, the men would need plenty of provisions if they were unable to return to the ship quickly, as such, they had extra everything, including socks. The men were fully prepared for a prolonged standoff with the females.

"Hey, take a look at that." Williams, a comrade in 3rd platoon said to Spencer.

"Hm, what?" Spencer asked Williams.

"Over there." Williams pointed to the female crowd. Spencer followed Williams pointing finger, to a young, teenage male, with the female crowd. The young male had blue hair and was garbed in the clothes of a third class citizen.

"What the hell?" Spencer wondered aloud.

"What is it?" Koehler, another trooper from the 3rd platoon asked them.

"Take a look, a bronze is with the females. Bloody thirdles." Williams cursed.

"Hey!" called Galkin, also another trooper from 3rd platoon protested, "I'm a third class citizen." Galkin told Williams.

"Congratulations, now get the fuck out of my face. " Williams said insulting Galkin, pushing him away. Galkin stepped forward and punched williams in the stomach. Knocking Williams to the ground.

"Oh." Williams said, picking himself off of the ground, "So that's how this going to be?" Williams asked, smiled, and then put his fists up. Galik moved in and threw a jab at Williams sternum. Williams dodged, and threw a right hook. Galkin blocked and punched Williams in the stomach. Williams retreated a few steps, Then charged Galkin. Galkin step-sided, grabbed Williams, and threw him fifteen meters across the hanger. Williams flew, and crashed into the floor. The fight had now drawn the attention of the females. The males had already placed bets and were beginning to chant their encouragement to either one of the fighters or to the fight itself. Williams picked himself of the deck. Trying to recover from the fierce blow. Galkin flew in and aimed a fierce right hook. Williams ducked, and Galkin created a fist sized dent into a female dread beside the two combatants. Suddenly without warning two gunshots sounded. All faces turned to see a commissar approaching.

"What in the name of Emperor Grandpa is going on?" the Commissar demanded.

Immediately the entire Cadian population snapped to attention.

"Well!" the Commissar demanded.

None spoke.

"You," the Commissar pointed and Spencer, "what happened?" asked the commissar.

Spencer paled, couldn't see the Commissars face above the bridge of his nose due to the cap. Somehow that made him even more scary. But when a Commissar asks you something you don't protest.

"Sir, Private Williams spotted a male third class citizen among the females sir. Williams demonstrated discrimination against third class citizens, Private Galkin took offense because he is a third class citizen sir." Spencer reported, keeping his eye's drilled straight ahead."They then began to fight, Galkin threw the first punch sir." Spencer continued not wanting to leave any information out, as it could lead him to being shot.

"Very well." The Commissar nodded. He then turned to Williams and Galkin.

"You two are charged with instigating and starting a physical conflict, going against discipline and endangering the possibility of smooth negotiations. You will be detained and will present your cases tomorrow for your defence, if found guilty you will be executed by firing squad." the Commissar told the two fighters."Take them away!" the Commissar ordered. He selected four men to escort the two offenders to the bases brig.

* * *

When the fight had started the women did begin to take an interest. Heads turned and small bets were made. The fight had ended as quickly as it had began. When the two gunshots went off most of the women were confused, as many of them had never heard nor had experience with Taraak weapons, they thought an engine had backfired. The few who did have any experience threw themselves behind cover.

Barnette was curious, she had many antique firearms, but had never heard a shots like that. The sheer loudness of the two shots was akin to a shotgun blast. She wondered what kind of weapons the Taraak soldiers, the Cadians had.

* * *

Calik sighed.

"All right Lendik, what is it?" Calik asked Lendik, who had been fuming since the opening of the negotiations.

"You know the Pirates second in command, that dark skinned girl?" Lendik asked through gritted teeth, as he stood up and began pacing around the room.

Calik nodded.

"She, or he is Tenmei Uragasumi, a commander in Taraak Intelligence. She, he, is an Imperial citizen in the military. AND HE IS SIDING AGAINST US!" Lendik shouted, smashing his fist against the wall.

"I am well within regulations to shoot him, her!" Lendik ragged.

"Be that as it may, both of us have been ordered to give our utmost effort to get a ceasefire with the females. As such you will not shoot her, understand!" Calik ordered Lendik.

"_You_ do not give me orders, 'Brigadier General'. I am a _Lord_ Commissar. I do not answer to you." Lendik fumed.

"No, but you do answer to Grandpa, as do we all, and we have been ordered to ensure a ceasefire at the very least. As such, you will not shoot the Mejerion Pirates second in-command. Are we clear?" Calik asked Lendik slowly.

Lendik sighed, relaxing his stance and taking deep breaths.

"Yes. Also, Commissar Gother Morin has detained two men for fighting in the hangar during the negotiations, he has them scheduled for a firing squad execution tomorrow." Lenik reported to Calik, appearing to have calmed down. Calik scratched his chin.

"Execution, is such a thing really necessary?" Calik asked Lendik.

"Undoubtedly, allow one man to become complacent and more will follow his path." Lendik said, reciting one of the rules that had been ingrained into him by the Schola Progenium.

"That is true, but the females already see us as unfeeling barbarians. No need to enforce the idea. They are guilty of fighting correct?" Calik asked Lendik.

"Yes." Lendik answered, he could see were this was headed.

"Then have them flogged." Calik suggested.

Lendik sighed, realizing Calik was right.

"Very well, I shall adjust the punishment." Lendik told Calik. "Know if you'll excuse me, I must go and have supper." Lendik told Calik, snapping off a salute and heading towards the mess.

* * *

At 18:00 most of the men converged at the mess, while they did stick to one area and stay with their own they showed a much more social side at supper when eating. That was the state of the men when Lord Commissar Lendik entered the mess.

"Room." one of the troopers called. All of the male soldiers immediately went to attention.

"As you were." Lendik ordered. The men sat down, they did not continue their conversations.

* * *

Jura was eyeing the men with a critical eye. Trying to find out which one should giver her his seed. Unfortunately she couldn't see any with the elegance or beauty that would please her.

"Do you see any suitable men Misty?" Jura asked the none Mejerion women. Misty blushed at the question. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been looking the the large crowd of men with a little contemplation. Though it was hard to judge them with them still wearing their armour and helmets.

"I in fact do not." Misty told Jura, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

Lendik went to pick up his food-pills and sat down near the entrance to the mess hall, waiting for Commander Tenmei Uragasumi.

Fifteen minutes later BC entered the Mess Hall. Lord Commissar Lendik approached.

"I am Lord Commissar Lendik, if I may have a word in private Commander?" Lord Commissar Lendik asked BC.

"Why of course." BC Answered. They walked out of the Mess and headed for one of the briefing rooms, which was now empty. This of course did not escape the notice of one young nurse. Although Paiway had decided to stop looking into other peoples personal lives, the man with the black over coat gave her a bad feeling. She quickly decided to follow him and BC. Paiway followed the two to briefing room fourteen. When the entered Paiway hacked into the rooms video cameras and plugged in the audio.

Tenmei Uragasumi led Lord Commissar Lendik to a briefing room of sorts. The two entered the room.

"So what did you want to talk about Lendik?" Tenmei Uragasumi asked.

Lendik swiftly stepped forward and slapped Tenmei Uragasumi, or BC if you prefer to call him that.

"_**Lord Commissar**_ Lendik! Do not think that just because you have earned the friendship of these pirates and females you are above me! I have heard the stories of your ineptitude and disloyalty to the Imperium of Man and the devastation it has brought. You are no longer a commander in the Taraak Military Intelligence! You have been demoted and by the order of the Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard, the High Lord Admiral of the Imperial Navy, and the High Lord Grandmaster of Taraak Intelligence Ministry. You now answer directly to me, no one else, including Captain Mango!" Lord Commissar Lendik ordered Tenmei Uragasumi.

BC opened her mouth to talk. Faster than sight, Lord Commissar Lendik had his pistol drawn and pointed at BC's head.

"Choose your next words with exceptional care." Lord Commissar Lendik warned Tenmei Uragasumi.

BC swallowed hard. She was in a very bad situation. If this was anyone else she would have been fairly confident in her ability to at least talk her way out. But this was a Commissar, you don't mess with them unless you want a bullet to the back of the head.

* * *

Paiway gasped. She had to find someone, anyone to help. She immediately started running towards the first person she could think of. Duelo.

* * *

"Uh… well." BC began. "A-as you wish my Lord." BC said.

Lendik smiled.

"The proper decision commander. I have been informed on your past carrier. You are an exceptional infiltrator. Your new assignment is to report to me everything the Pirates and the Mejerions do." Lord Commissar Lendik ordered BC.

BC simply nodded her agreement.

"You will have a routine of Storm Troopers assigned to you. They shall serve as your personal guard. I will have them on base at 19:30." Lendik reported to her.

Again BC simply nodded.

"Very good, dismissed." Lendik ordered. BC saluted, turned, and left the room.

Lendik Smiled. He now had an agent within the enemy.

* * *

Paiway burst into the medical area. Duelo was the sole occupant.

"Paiway, what's wrong?" Duelo asked the girl who was clearly distraught.

"It's BC, one of the men has a gun pointed at her in briefing room fourteen!" Paiway told Duelo. "We have to help her!" Paiway shouted frantically. Duelo nodded. Putting on his coat he and Paiway raced to briefing room fourteen.

When Duelo and Paiway arrived the room was empty.

"Huh, why is no one here?" Paiway asked no one is particular. Duelo would have accused Paiway of lying to him, except she appeared just as confused, if not more so, than Duelo himself. The two simply shrugged and left.

* * *

When Lendik entered Calik's chambers he had the smuggest of smirks.

"What did you do?" Calik asked Lendik with a tired and almost bored tone.

"Why me? Well simply nothing I have simply taught Tenmei Uragasumi some much needed discipline." Lendik beamed.

"You shot him!" Calik demanded. "That is exactly what I told you _not_ to do!" Calik protested.

"Oh no no no. Nothing so drastic, I simply reminded him of his place." Lendik told Caik cryptically.

"Fine then, keep your damn secrets." Calik said sinking back into his chair. The two men had been granted officer quarters.

* * *

Sargent Mark Collins was an Imperial Storm Trooper. His squad of thirteen was being assigned to act as the personal bodyguard for Tenmei Uragasumi. He and his men were boarding the gunship that would take them to the Pirate base on the moons surface. Reports indicated that the moon's atmosphere was much like Taraak's although much thinner and colder. If one was needed to leave the confines of the base, it was protocol to wear environmental suits and re-breathers. Collins' men were outfitted with Carapace armour, their helmets like armoured hoods. They wore thick grey fatigues and black armour, re-breathers ready in their webbing. They also had targeting sensors attached to one of their eyes. They were equipped with armour piercing weapons and were fully kitted out for battle. Collins was the leader of Tenmei Urakasumi's personal Guard before Tenmei Uragasumi's secret assignment. Now Collins and his men were being once again assigned to guard him. The shuttle soon took off, and the Stormtroopers were headed the the Mejere Pirate base.

* * *

When the ship carrying the Storm Troopers arrived the men took interest, as well as the women. The men saw the insignia and were interested as to why a Taraak Military Intelligence vassel was docking after the negotiations had ended for the day. The men were assigned quarters but still mingled around the gunships. The familiar design and high caliber guns gave them a sense of comfort. When the occupants of the new gunship walked out the attitude changed to one of indifference and disdain. Unlike the Kasrkin, who were looked up to by the Cadians, Imperial Storm Troopers were treated with cold mistrust and jealousy, and for Intelligence Storm Trooper you could add fear into those feelings as well.

The group of Storm Troopers marched briskly through the hallways of the female base. A map of the layout already on Sargent Mark Collins' H.H.D. . They had been told to head to the bases Command Center. Where Tenmei Urakasumi,or as he is known to the females, BC, was expected to be. The Squad of troops marched in line and professionally. Collins saw a few Kasrkin, their Cadian cousins. But he paid them no heed. The squad navigated their way through the base. Eventually they arrived at what was supposed to be the command centre of the base.

"Halt." Collins ordered.

As one, the squad halted in one singular and synchronized movement.

"Right turn." The squad crisply turned to its right.

"Three paces forward march." The Storm Troopers took three paces forward then halted.

"About turn." The squad turned 180 degrees to its right. Collins then shouldered his arm(meaning weapon) and went to knock on the command centers door. The door opened to reveal a young female with pale skin and blue hair. The female uneased Collins, and not just because it was a female, the pale skin and bright blue hair seemed glaringly bright. Being from a world of tanned or dark skinned and dark haired people, the bright colours seemed to hurt his eyes.

_Are the stories true, are my eyes about to melt_ Collins thought.

"Um, hello?" The bright female asked Collins. He realized he hadn't said anything, he had been shocked into silence.

"I am to report to Intelligence Officer Tenmei Uragasumi, Buzam Calessa as she is known to you females." Collins reported, he had to struggle to keep the disgust from his voice.

_Unholy beings these females_ Collins thought to himself.

"I'll tell her you're here." the female told Collins. Collins simply nodded, he wished he could enter the command centre to perhaps gain information on the females, but it seemed as though the females weren't entirely incompetent. So Collins simply nodded and waited by the door.

* * *

Misty could tell the man at the entryway to the command centre didn't like her in the least. It wasn't entirely his fault, it was the way he had been taught to think. But it didn't make Misty any less irritated. Mist found BC looking over a terminal operators shoulder at the scanners.

"BC?" Misty asked the second in command. It appeared that the women hadn't heard her. "BC?" Misty asked again, this time grabbing BC's shoulder. The next thing she knew she had her arm wrenched behind her back and was being held at the throat. Misty started to panic.

* * *

BC was lost in thought. She was now a secret agent for Lord Commissar Lendik, a political officer. If that was not enough she was now demoted to Intelligence Officer, a fairly low rank in the hierarchy of the Taraak Intelligence. But that wasn't the only thing on here mind. She was worried about the Harvest, they hadn't been seen for several months, not since the battle where Taraak, Mejere, and the other groups fought together. It created a sand snake in her stomach, writhing and wriggling with worry. She doubted that they had destroyed all of the Harvest forces, and whenever the Harvest took breaks, it was only to regroup and rearm. BC felt someone touch her shoulder. Surprised and startled, instinct and training took over. She grabbed the wrist of the hand and twisted. BC then pivoted and placed herself behind her 'attacker'. She wrenched the arm and held the opponent at the throat with her left forearm, strangling the attacker . It took a second for BC to realize who she had incapacitated. She immediately let Misty go. The blue haired girl fell to the ground, coughing and gasping.

"Sorry, you startled me and I jumped." BC apologized to Misty, helping her to her feet.

"Hell of a jump." Misty said, continuing to coughing. "There's a man here to see you, he's waiting by the door." Misty informed BC before she broke out into a coughing fit again.

"Get Duelo up here to check Misty out." BC ordered one of the terminal workers. Mist didn't protest, she simply sat down, breathing slowly. BC let her in the care of one of the other crew members. She looked over to the door, where Sergeant Mark Collins. The snake in BC's stomach began wiggling again. Collins had always hated women with a fanatical hate. She was worried about how he might react to BC in this form. BC also realized she no longer thought of the Mejerions as 'females' but as 'women' or 'Mejerions'. Pushing her doubt down she approached the Storm Trooper Sergeant.

"Sergeant." BC greeted him.

"Intelligence Officer." Collins saluted. BC winced as she heard her demoted rank.

"Report." She ordered.

"I and my twelve troops are assigned as your personal aid and bodyguard."

"Very well, I will trust you to know what to do Sergeant."

"Yes sir." Collins nodded, and signalled his men to join him. They formed up around BC, waiting for her to do something. BC decided to simply ignore them for the most part and went back to work.

* * *

Radar Operator Hammond was sitting quietly at his post. He had been sitting in the same spot for nearly two hours and was supremely bored. Then his consul pinged. Confused, Hammond looked at the radar consul.

"Captain!" he shouted.

"What is it RO?" the Captain asked.

"Multiple ships detected on long range scanners, ID tags confirm that they are Harvest. The distance it to far for an exact count, but it appears it's an attack group." Hammond reported. Captain Runch nodded.

"Get me a communications channel with Calik and the females, now!" He ordered shouted at the communications officer.

* * *

"Ma'am!" Clare called to Captain Mango.

"Yes what is it?" Mango asked.

"The men are opening a communications channel with us, priority red." Clare answered.

"Open the line." Mango ordered.

* * *

Calik's mobile consul pinged as the request for a communications channel appeared, high command level priority. Frowning, Calik opened the channel.

* * *

"What is it." Calik demanded of Runch.

"Yes, your priority level meant that this was vitally important." Captain Mango stated.

"As of a few second ago we detected an incoming Harvest fleet, preliminary scans are unclear but we believe they're objective is to assault the base." Captain Runch reported. He looked away, as if speaking with someone off screen. "From we can tell, they have ground forces as well space combat vessels."

"How many are we maybe dealing with?" Calik asked Runch.

"Space wise, I'd say a fair amount, nothing like the assault on Cadia or the amount from the last major engagement, but enough to overwhelm the base." Runch said. Mango pursed her lips.

"And how many ground forces could we be dealing with?" Calik asked. Runch scratched his chin for a moment.

"Ground force wise, I'd say two dozen," He said. Mango sighed in relief, as did the rest of the female command and bridge crew. They could handle a couple dozen hundred ground forces with the help of the men.

"thousand." Runch finished. Mango tensed, the other Mejerion crew members gasped and cried out in worry or shock.

"Plenty to go around then." Calik stated simply, speaking as if his saying his coffee was ready. "Captain Mango, permission to deploy ground forces in and around your base?" Calik asked Mango.

"Granted." Mango said, she would welcome any help they could get. "How long until the Harvest gets here?" Mango asked Runch. Runch once again turned his head off screen.

"ETA of enemy forces is five hours at their current speed, Captain Mango, if you have any ground forces, I would advise deploying them now." Runch reported.

"Understood." Mango said nodding, problem was, the crew had no ground forces. Sure they had the security crew, but they had never needed well trained infantry, generally, once they disabled an enemy ship and boarded, the enemy simply surrendered, aware of the fact that they could simply be bombarded into debris. Mango would have no choice but to deploy her security teams.

"Very well, Captain,I will be at the command centre shortly to aid in the organization of ground troops." Calik told her.

"You are experienced in ground warfare?" Mango asked him.

"I was on Cadia when it was attacked, I know what I'm doing." Calik reported, then cut the connection.

"I will prep all Imperial Naval personnel, might I suggest you do the same for your own." Runch told Captain Mango.

Mango nodded "I will." and Runch then cut his communications. Mango sighed a tired sigh. She could feel it, this battle was going to cost them, in lives most of all.

"BC." Mango said, getting her second in command's attention.

"Yes Captain?" She asked.

"I will be on the Nervana, I want you to stay here and coordinate our ground forces with the men, since you are in the Imperial Military I expect you will do well." Mango ordered, looking down at BC.

"Yes Captain but…" BC began.

"What?"

"What ground forces?" BC asked.

"Use the security teams." Mango told her. BC made a quick calculation in her head, the same kind of calculation whenever she was given or gave an order. The calculation told her that the pirate's security team members were woefully inadequate, especially compared to the skill of the Cadians in the Imperial Guard, all they could do was die. But they simply had no other option, they couldn't sit back and let the men handle it, the Mejerion diplomat would not allow it. It would put Mejere in bad light to cower in the corner while the men of Taraak and Cadia fought the battle. It would paint Mejere as weak, and when trying to discuss negotiations with a society that was highly militarized and respected only strength that was not a good idea. They couldn't retreat, this was their headquarters, picking everything up and leaving would take days, not hours.

"Understood Captain." BC said. It would do no good to voice her thoughts, it would put their moral in tatters. "Get me security squad leaders up here now, and if Mejere brought any military assets with their diplomats get their commanders in here too!" BC ordered, leaving no room to argue. The crew scrambled to complete their orders as alarms began to sound throughout the base.

"Emperor help us." BC prayed quietly.

* * *

Authors Notes: So what do you think, leave a review. The next chapter will be the preparation for the battle, the battle itself, and to display the differences between Taraaks and Mejere's military strength. I am a guy so I may be a little pro-Taraak and I ask you to tolerate any beef ups I might give to Taraak subconsciously, but keep in mind, these are Cadians. With that, thank you for reading.


End file.
